Bully Saving to a Ramen Meeting Friendship
by Raela1396
Summary: Hinata and Naruto one shot as 11 year olds. Hinata one day picks a flower, gets bullied but is saved by her love. A friendship will flourish from this unexpected encounter.


Young Hinata Hyuuga sat in the meadow of Konoha. It was a nice, mild spring day and the Konoha Festival was in a day. She just got released from the Academy and she didn't want to go home just yet. _I wish Naruto-kun would like me…He seems to have a crush on Sakura…_

The pearl eyed heiress picked a blooming daisy and plucked each petal, one by one. _He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves…_

Hinata's eyes got bigger by the second. _Ooh…I hope this is true!!_ She got up and brushed small grass pieces from her pants. She then ran to town and walked by Ichiraku Ramen Shop. _There he is… _Hinata glanced at Naruto who was eating ramen like the ramen king he was. "Arigato old man!!" "Ha-ha, no problem Naruto-san. Just have fun at the festival tomorrow and good luck on the exams!" "Hai!"

Naruto grinned from ear to ear and paid his fee. Hinata smiled and the joy of her crush. She wasn't paying attention to where she walked and ran into Ami from the Academy.

"Oh look, the Hyuuga weakling! Girls, wasn't she quite rude running into me like that?" Hinata's pale face turned red and she began apologizing to the bully. "Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" Ami ignored her. "Just because you're practically royal doesn't mean you're strong. Look at her! She doesn't even have looks! And this ugly short hair! Why, she can pass for a super uncool boy!"

Naruto turned his head and saw one of his classmates being tortured. Apparently Ami and her friends/followers were enjoying it. _How dare they! It's…..just not right! And it's making ME mad!_

Naruto rolled up his sleeves and marched right up to bullies to defend the girl. "Oi! Stop picking on her! You're not so strong yourself! You have no right!" The self-centered girl laughed mockingly. "Who are you to talk? You're the class clown with the worst grades in ninja history!" Naruto was fuming by now and he punched Ami in the gut. "I don't care if you're a girl or what! It doesn't matter because if you're going to pick on someone for whatever reason you want, to me, you're not even considered human!" Naruto stood with his hands at his hips feeling justice.

Hinata, who was previously on the ground crying, looked up at her hero. _He's right! I will not let anyone do this to me or anyone I care about! _Ami started crying from humility and ran off with her minions. Naruto turned to the Hyuuga and smiled. "Feeling better? Oh, by the way, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Hinata felt joy again in her heart as she rose. "I-I-I'm H-Hyuuga H-Hinata. And, Arigato for helping m-me." Naruto boomed (well, laughed like an 11-year-old. He hasn't developed much of a voice yet) with laughter. "It's no problem! I'll help anyone in trouble! And I will never go back on my word! That's my ninja way!"

They chatted briefly and it was already 4 in the afternoon. "Ah…almost dinner. Oh hey, do you want some ramen with me?" Naruto glanced at Hinata with his best smile. "H-Hai." The cute fox grabbed her hand and led her back into Ichiraku's. "Oi! Old man, can we have two pork ramen! Arigato!"

Hinata moved to grab chopsticks for the both of them, but Naruto's hand collided with hers. Instead of moving his hand, Naruto grabbed two and placed one in the girl's hand. Hinata blushed rosy pink and Naruto thought she looked cuter than before. They ate like best friends that night.

After the small meal was over, Hinata didn't want to leave. "Arigato for the r-ramen, Naruto-kun." Hinata bowed slightly and moved closer to Naruto. _Come on! Just a small kiss! Nothing more!_

Naruto nodded but as he said his farewell and turned to leave, he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. _OH MY GOSH! A GIRL IS KISSING ME!!!! _Hinata turned shades of red and after scarlet she felt dizzy. She backed away slowly, blushing still. "A-ano…." Naruto just smiled and hugged her tightly. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear. He finally said goodbye and he walked away to his apartment in the sunset.

Hinata just watched him go as she departed for the Hyuuga compound. "I guess he likes me then." She smiled again to herself as she finally reached her destination.

From this small meeting a friendship and soon a love will grow.


End file.
